


Pink and Green (Abandoned)

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarbon and Dodoria manage to escape namek before it blows up; But there is one problem, They crash land on earth! A young girl finds them and offers them to stay at her home with her mother with a strange obsession with aliens. Soon they end up living there and events happen one after the other and the two end up falling for eachother! Who knew Pink and Green matched so well?<br/>(This fic has been discontinued as I am rewriting it soon, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The crash

Zarbon let out a series of coughs and waved smoke away from his face. He turned to see Dodoria dragging himself from the wreckage and made a face. The pod they had to cram themselves into in order to escape now was scattered all over the strange woods. The blue skinned alien looked around. Everything was so green where they were, Almost like his home planet, Except the air quality was terrible. 

" Dodoria? Where do you think we are? " Zarbon asked as he checked himself to make sure all of him was intact. It seemed all that had happened to him was that he had hurt his ankle and lost about 90% of his clothing during the crash; Luckily his crown had stayed intact. He sat on the grass and looked at his pink comrade. Dodoria seemed to have taken most of the damage. Zarbon bit his lip at the sight, Dodoria was only given a few 1st degree burns and many scrapes. Dodoria groaned and plopped loudly next to Zarbon.

" Don't know, Don't care. All I care bout is getting fixed up, " The pink alien growled in response. Zarbon sighed when he saw the condition his clothing was in. Thank the gods his trunks were okay and some armor remained so that his torso was mostly covered up. He looked towards the flaming pod and groaned quietly. 

" I'm pretty sure this is not a frieza controled planet... I've been to all of them, " Zarbon said sadly. His head suddenly snapped to the side when he heard a twig snap with his keen reptilian hearing. Yellow eyes darting to see a small dark skinned child nearing them. Zarbon let out a small growl. Dodoria noticed the girl too and glared at her. She stopped in her tracks and stared at them; Her eyes filled with wonder.

" Oh my G! Real aliens! Ma is gonna freak! " She squealed. She looked at them and noticed their wounds. " Oh! Are you two hurt? " She gasped her poofy hair bouncing. Dodoria scoffed only to be elbowed innthe side by Zarbon. He groaned in pain. Zarbon stared at the girl

" What are you small thing? " He asked " Where are we? " He hissed. She noticed the crashed pod. And tilted her head.

" Did you fly in that? " She asked with a giggle. Zarbon frowned. " Ughhh you aliens are so boooooring.. I'm a human! And you are on earth! And I wanna help you! " She shouted.


	2. Help

" Help us? You just met u- OW " Dodoria was cut off by Zarbon smacking him on the back of the head. Dodoria rubbed the back of his head and glared at his cyan skinned friend. Zarbon sighed and rubbed his temples. The girl frowned and stared at them.

Zarbon looked Dodoria in the eye. " She could help us until Lord Frieza arrives! This is the planet the bald one mentioned before Namek was blown up! Gods know we could use the help! " He explained aggressively. 

" My mama could help you with your boo-boos's! She has healy stuffs! She wouldn't mind you guys staying! We help aliens all the time! And... " She continued talking but the two aliens just ignored her after a while. Zarbon noticed a large burn on Dodoria's right arm and pointed at it.

" What happened there Dodoria? " He whispered; His voice dripping with concern and sadness. 

Dodoria looked away, " Vegeta hit me with a blast, He missed when he tried to kill me, I'm fine, " He reassured Zarbon. Zarbon frowned in disbelief. He himself had taken a beating and barely escaped while Vegeta was distracted. They had both underestimated the saiyen. Zarbon rubbed his throbbing ankle and groaned. 

" HEY! Are you coming or not! " The little girl shouted. " Cause I gotta get home soon! " 

Zarbon turned is head to face her and nodded. She smiled derpily. Dodoria managed to get up but noticed Zarbon was struggling to get up due to his hurt ankle not happy with the sudden movement. The pink man just held him bridal style regardless of his wounds. Zarbon let out a small squeak and blushed causing Dodoria to laugh. 

" Oh shut up! " He huffed and crossed his arms. The little girl waited for Dodoria who held Zarbon to catch up and began leading them through the forest. She noticed Zarbon’s crown and her eyes widened.

" Hey blue one! Are you a princess??? " She asked in amazement. 

" It's Zarbon, and close enough I guess, " Zarbon replied. Dodoria smirked and rubbed Zarbon's thigh with one of his long nails causing him to gasp. The little girl turned back to them.

" What happened? " She asked. Dodoria just laughed as Zarbon glared at him. She just sighed and continued walking. " My name is Mia by the way! " She shouted as they neared a large cabin surrounded with old alien machinery. The two aliens scoffed at the sight of the useless machinery. Mia skipped over to the metal door and banged on it.

" MAMA! COME OUT HERE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOOOOUUU! " She yelled and jumped away from the door as it swung open. Out stepped a fairly tall and Dark skinned women in a lab coat with a nametag that said " Shaylah " and goggles. " Mia what is I - Oh gods! " She gasped as she saw the two wounded aliens. " Well that explains the loud crash! Come on in you two! I have plenty of room in the house! " She yelled as she pulled the two inside.  
◆◆◆◆◆◆  
Hours later the two were covered in bandages and a few stickers from when Mia wanted to " help ". They sat on a bed in only their underwear other than Zarbon’s crown and earings due to the armor being too destroyed to save. Shaylah whispered something to Mia and the two left the room leaving the two alone in the small metal walled bedroom. Zarbon sighed and rubbed his temples. " We just have to wait until someone comes for us, Not too bad of a fate if I'm being honest, " He sighed. 

The two females returned with clothing in their arms. Mia handed Dodoria a very large t-shirt and sweatpants. Shaylah handed Zarbon black jeans and a loose, dark blue croc top. " Sorry, These were mine but I'm sure you'll fit them, Sorry they are womens clothing, " Zarbon turned his head to Dodoria and grinned.

" They gender code their clothing here on earth, " He said with a very amused tone. Shaylah and Mia left the room and closed the door to allow the aliens to get dressed. Dodoria's clothing fit quite well, Zarbon's clothing however was a whole new story. The pants were quite tight on his ass and thighs which caused Dodoria to stare. Zarbon noticed his staring and grinned mischievously. 

" What? You like them? " He said as he sat down really close to Dodoria. The two couldn't hold it in and burst out into laughter.


	3. Blankets and Bedhead

The cyan skinned alien layed alone on the large bed and stared at the metal ceiling. The room was dark except for the dull light of the moon coming in from the small window next to the bed. On the floor was Dodoria fast asleep. He had given Zarbon the bed, Saying something about him needing it more than him. Zarbon smiled softly and watched the normally angry and loud large amount of mass Dodoria normally was peacefully sleep; Well he was still loud due to his snoring but Zarbon was just glad he wasn't yelling or killing things. Zarbon himself rarely actually slept but Mia refused to allow him to anything else because of his ankle.

" I hope Lord Frieza finds us soon... " He whispered to himself. He ran his fingers along the blankets and sighed. He stared at his crown that sat on the nightstand until his bright yellow eyes burned from not being closed. He closed his eyes and turned his body away from the crown. He rested his cheek against the soft pillow and smiled, How long had it been since he had used a bed? He had lost count. He shivered and covered himself in one of the blankets. The warmth it brought to him made him want to laugh. Being cold blooded made it very difficult for him to sleep. Soon tiredness took over his body and he fell into the void of sleep.

 ◆◆◆◆◆◆

  **" You've disappointed me Zarbon, Not only did you leave Vegeta; You let him have the dragon ball! " The squeaky yet threatening voice shouted.**

**" But my lord! He almost killed me! I coul- OOF! " He was cut off my a tail colliding with the side of his face; Throwing him to the ground. He held his bleeding cheek in his hand.**

**" SILENCE! Go find Dodoria and wait there while I try to figure out what to do with you! Pretty soon Vegeta is going to be the least of your worries!  " The voice shouted again. He did as he was told and rushed to find his friend.**

**◆◆◆◆◆◆**

 Dodoria awoke to the sound of laughter outside. He groaned and wiped his eyes. he looked at the bed and saw Zarbon asleep on the bed. The prince was wrapped in blankets; His usually neat hair splayed all over the place and over his face. He got up off of the ground and neared the bed. He grinned when he noticed Zarbon hugging a pillow tightly. He carefully moved the green hair out of his face. Zarbon smiled in his sleep which caused Dodoria to smile as well. He had never seen Zarbon asleep before and never noticed just how beautiful he really was; Even with his hair in a wild mess and a small bit of drool coming from his mouth.

 " Wakey wakey sleeping beauty, " He said softly as he poked Zarbon in the side. Zarbon's eye's fluttered open and he groaned at the sudden light. He just shoved his face into the pillow and mumbled something inaudible. Dodoria laughed and poked him again. Zarbon groaned and swatted his hand away. 

 

 

 "Just a little more pleassse... " He whined like a spoiled child. Dodoria laughed and poked him repeatedly. Zarbon finally gave up on sleeping and leaned up. His hair sticking up everywhere. He groaned and wiped his eyes. " God's I haven't had any good sleep in months... " He whined.

 

 " I can tell, "Dodoria joked. Zarbon just scoffed and untangled himself from the mess of blankets and swung his long legs over the bed. As soon as he put any weight on his ankle though he nearly fell. Dodoria caught him and laughed. " Careful, You seem to be losing your elegance! "Zarbon playfully bopped him on the head.  " Well you aren't too graceful yourself fatty! " Zarbon joked.

 

 


End file.
